


Steel can't be broken

by Tanisbarca



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, Bromance, Friendship, Historical, M/M, Military Uniforms, World War II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-29
Updated: 2012-05-29
Packaged: 2017-11-06 05:44:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/415402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanisbarca/pseuds/Tanisbarca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He knew he shouldn t be there. But he was the North, and even if Mussolini had been arrested, even if Badoglio and Romano had been negotiating the peace with the Allies, he wanted to be faithful to Germany. GerIta. Historical, WWII period, bromance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Steel can't be broken

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: This drabble is a gift for Jasmin, Sweetsugarpancake in Tumblr. This drabble is a translation of the original one in Spanish: "El acero no se puede romper".
> 
> Translation: dhuliciosobrownie in Tumblr
> 
> Warnings: Germany/ North Italy. It can be read between lines; it also presents hints of bromance and friendship. Historical, WWII period.
> 
> Disclaimer: Axis Powers Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya.

He knew he shouldn´t be there.

But he was the North, and even if Mussolini had been arrested, even if Badoglio and Romano had been negotiating the peace with the Allies, he wanted to be faithful to Germany.

He was being sincere even if his ideas presented a lot of contradictions. That war had been on for too long and he hated conflicts. He was useless in combat and strategy since this was a reflection of his null intention to actually engage in battle. And, at the same time, what he wanted the most was being useful to Germany. He wanted to be a good soldier, as he taught him.

A good soldier would never betray his comrades. That was the thought that he repeated within his head once and once again; it was a faint murmur, almost like a sentence. He wanted that to happen, he longed for it. He desired his boss to never order him to go against his friend, not after so much.

Even if this was his secret desire, his boss would probably reject it anyways. Nobody cared about what they yearned for. Humans presented them as symbols to show their power, and they used them, the nations, as they wanted. It had been like that since the very beginning and it wasn´t going to change. Italy knew that; and thinking about it only gave him a headache and a lump in his throat that made breathing and thinking pretty difficult.

He was sitting in silence in front of Germany´s desk; he was looking at the floor while the other talked on the phone. He didn´t even notice the discrete glances that the blonde throw him when he was probably being told about Italy´s betrayal. The German secret service had discovered the peace messages that Romano sent to America and UK; that was why this behavior wasn´t a surprise at all.

Germany had felt uncomfortable and upset. This wasn´t going as expected and knowing that Italy would be his enemy quite soon made him feel strange. He knew that Romano would be delighted to battle with him but…

When he hung the phone Italy raised his eyes to look at him. They just stared at each other for a while in complete silence, as if they were talking and understanding that the decision was already taken, and that their feelings about it didn´t matter. They were chained to superior powers, and they couldn´t do a thing to prevent this to happen.

"The decision is taken; your brother is already with the Allies, they are going to attack and occupy the North zone" Germany took a cigarette´s box from the pocket of his jacket and lit one, puffing on it after a long drag.

Italy knew what that meant. Romano was determined to pull him away from Germany´s arms, no matter what he had to do. On the one hand, a warm feeling overwhelmed him; his brother wanted to pull him away from all of that. But on the other… he felt blue and he was in denial.

"I don´t want to do it" said Italy with the little resolve that he still had.

Germany leaned back on his chair.

"I know" he whispered breathing the smoke to one side "You don´t owe me any explanation Italy. Your brother was the one who plotted this, not you."

Germany wasn´t going to consider him a traitor; that thought made him smile although his expression was still sad.

"I don´t mind what they say" added the blonde "I will always consider you a friend no matter what happens in the end" he calmly looked at Italy with his blue eyes- "okay?."

Germany was being rational and logical. He wasn´t going to sacrifice the important bond of friendship he shared with Italy because of a change in allegiances. He was positive about Italy´s displeasure and he knew that this hadn´t been his idea. But he didn´t want to face him in the opposite side of battleground; he didn´t want to hurt him.

"Yes" the blonde heard Italy´s whisper and he sighed tired as an answer.

The North zone was in Mussolini´s hands, and as long as it remained that way, Italy was going to be close to him. He only desired to be here. If Hitler sent him to some other place, he wouldn´t be able to say goodbye. It was a mere formalism. He knew that when this war was over-and he was sure that it was going to be over one day- they would see each other again.

"Everything is going to be fine, Veneciano…" Italy found some consolation in those words because he wanted to think that they were going to be true- "…you´ll see."

Germany knew that Italy wanted to stand up and hug him. And maybe he also wanted that himself. Veneciano´s mood was so low that he didn´t even try to do it. Ludwig could smell his fear and touch it with his fingers although they had talked about it already.

They stayed silent for a while, sometimes looking at the other without pronouncing a word but saying an unspoken goodbye and reassuring that everything was going to be ok, that they were going to remember the good and bad times. For better or worse all they had was their memories.

After all… they were that: A pile of memories and experience accumulated through history, weren´t they?. They had human form, but they weren´t human. Humans could decide if they wanted to die.


End file.
